Speedi
Speedi is the kwami of Motion who is connected to the Cheetah Miraculous. With Speedi's power, when he inhabits the Cheetah Miraculous, he can transform the wearer into a cheetah-themed Miraculous holder. Physical description Personality Abilities Powers *'Levitation:' Speedi has the power to levitate himself above the ground. *'Intangibility:' He can also phase through solid objects at will. *'Miraculous transformation:' When merging with the Cheetah Miraculous, Speedi can transform the wearer into the a cheetah-themed superhero, granting them many powers in the process. Normally, with younger users, Speedi is unable to hold the transformation after the wielder uses his special power, transforming back after five minutes, but with an adult, Speedi is capable of maintaining the transformation through multiple uses of his power. *'Flight:' In addition to levitation, Speedi can also fly at high speeds and altitudes easily. *'Longevity:' As a kwami, Speedi possesses an extremely long lifespan. *'Inability to be filmed and photographed:' As a kwami, Speedi is incapable of being captured on film or video, thus preventing his existence from being discovered or recorded. *'Enhanced strength:' Despite his small size, Speedi is capable of holding objects nearly twice his size without difficulty. *'Power ups:' When Speedi consumes a special magical potion, he receives a power up and can transform into different forms, which in turn provide his owner with additional powers. Speedi is prohibited from learning the ingredients for each potion, in order to protect the secrets should he fall into the hands of someone who would use his power for evil. **'Aqua Speedi:' When fed the green potion, Speedi becomes "Aqua Speedi", granting his owner additional powers such as unlimited underwater breathing as well as fins and flippers for enhanced swimming. **'Ice Form:' When fed the blue potion, Speedi gains an Ice Form, granting his owner additional powers such as increased resistance to colder temperatures as well as skates added to their suit so they can more easily traverse icy terrains. *'Kwagatama creation:' Speedi is capable of creating a stone-like pendant called a Kwagatama from inside his body, which he usually gifts to his owners on special occasions. *'Unification:' At the will of a Miraculous holder, Speedi's power can be fused with that of another kwami's. *'Velocity:' Speedi's special power allows him and his owner to affect the rate of speed of a target, by making it move either slower or faster. This power has two charges, one to make a target move slower and one to make a target move faster. Each charge can only be used once by a younger user and both charges must be consumed before the transformation countdown begins. The power can be used on the Miraculous holder themselves as well, granting themselves super speed. Skills *'Multilingual:' As a result of being used by worthy owners over several centuries and across several countries, Speedi has become fluent in several languages, even some now dead languages. Weaknesses *'Fatigue:' Once his partner uses their special power, Speedi begins to lose strength and eventually leaves the Cheetah Miraculous, unable to maintain the transformation. When fatigued, Speedi must eat to replenish his energy. *'Inability to communicate while transformed:' When their owner is transformed and Speedi is inhabiting his Miraculous, he is unable to communicate or interact with his owner in any way until the transformation ends. He does, however, retain knowledge of events that have occurred during the transformation. Trivia *Speedi is based on the cheetah, the fastest land animal in the world. Category:Miraculous characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Category:Good Category:A to Z